Eggtown-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 4: Eggtown-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act One This episode is entitled "Eggtown." It is Episode #404 the 4th episode of Season 4. This is the survivors' 93rd day on the island. (Locke unlocks the door to Ben's "room") This is the same room where Ben held Locke's father prisoner in "The Man from Tallahassee" and "The Brig" in Season 3. (Locke gives Ben a book from his own bookshelf) The book is entitled VALIS a 1981 sci-fi novel by Philip K. Dick. It's the story of a fool's search for God in which, ultimately, God turns out to be a joke. (Locke: "I wanted you under my own roof.") It may be Locke's roof right now but this is actually Ben's house. Miles Straume is one of the freighter people who claims his mission is to find Ben. Locke and Ben both believe the freighter team plans to kill everyone on the island. (Ben: "Just like old times.") Ben was Locke's prisoner in Season 2 and was held in the Swan DHARMA station. Ben claimed his name was Henry Gale and played similar mind games with Locke. Kate is currently living with Claire and her baby, Aaron. Sawyer has suggested to Kate they stay on the island and live together. Kate and Sawyer have been sleeping together and Kate told Sawyer she might be pregnant. Women who get pregnant on the island die during pregnancy. (Kate and her lawyer are in a car) This flash forward takes place outside the LA County Courthouse. Kate has become the focus of a media circus because she is one of the Oceanic 6 and she is on trial for numerous crimes committed before the crash of 815. Kate's arraignment is docket #42231815. (Bailiff, to Kate: "You are charged with fraud, arson, assault on a federal officer, assault with a deadly weapon, grand larceny, grand theft auto, and murder in the 1st degree.") We have seen Kate commit all of the crimes being charged. (D.A.: "She's the very definition of a flight risk.") Kate fled to Australia to avoid arrest but was tracked down by a U.S. Marshal. Act Two Sun and Jin have had a troubled marriage but have reconciled since coming to the island. (Locke: "This is not a democracy.") Sawyer recently called Locke "Colonel Kurtz" a nod to the insane leader in Apocalypse Now. (Hurley, to Kate: "You just totally Scooby Doo'd me, didn't you?") Hurley "Scooby Doo'd" Kate and Sayid leading to their capture by Locke in last week's episode. (Miles, to Kate: "So the Arab traded you too, huh?") Sayid traded Miles to Locke, for Charlotte to ensure a chopper ride to the freighter. (Miles: "Who do you think?") Miles wants a meeting with Ben. Kate's attorney shares a name with Duncan B. Forrester author of Apocalypse Now? Reflections on Faith in a Time of Terror. Kate's father was abusing her mother so Kate blew up the house he occupied believing she was protecting her mother. Act Three Kate helped Claire deliver Aaron in "Do No Harm" in Season 1. A pregnant Claire was on her way to LA to give her baby up for adoption when Oceanic 815 went down. (Jack: "The Marshal died in the crash.") Jack is not telling the truth the Marshal did not die in the crash. Jack tried to save him before the Marshal died on the island. (Jack: "Only 8 of us survived the crash.") In truth, there were 48 survivors from the fuselage section and 23 survivors from the tail section. (Jack says he doesn't love Kate) Jack told Kate he loved her in "Through the Looking Glass" at the end of Season 3. Sawyer is reading Adolfo Bioy Casares's The Invention of Morel, the story of a fugitive on a mysterious island in the South Pacific who finds a machine that can re-create reality. The theme from Xanadu, playing in the room was performed by Olivia Newton-John. Xanadu is the story of an unusual place where dreams come true. Large crates filled with DHARMA-labeled food arrive on the island in parachute drops on a regular basis. Act Four (Sawyer, to Locke: "Wanna play some backgammon?") Locke played backgammon with Walt in the pilot episode just before Locke asked Walt "Do you want to know a secret?" (Sawyer cons Locke) In the Season 2 episode, "The Long Con" Sawyer told Cassidy that a con works by getting someone to ask you for something thinking it's their idea, when really it's yours. (Miles: "It's extortion if you wanna get technical.") Extortion is the threat of violence to force victims to surrender money or property. Act Five Kate is listening to "She's Got You" by Patsy Cline who, like Kate grew up in a small town. Cline died in a plane crash in 1963. (Charlotte, to Faraday: "That's two out of three... it's progress") Faraday and Charlotte both decided to stay behind on the island. Charlotte claimed she had much work to do. (Sayid, Frank, and Desmond are not on the freighter yet) Faraday emphatically told Frank to follow the exact same bearing they used to find the island. Act Six (Locke enters the boathouse that contains Miles) This boathouse is actually located at Dillingham Ranch near Mokuleia Beach Park on the western tip of Oahu. The trial scenes were filmed at the YWCA in downtown Honolulu which was redressed to look like a courtroom. Kate's lawyer is played by actor Shawn Doyle He, along with Elizabeth Mitchell was in the 2000 film Frequency. His character's name was Jack Shepard. (Kate goes "out the back way") The Hawaii State Capitol building in downtown Honolulu provided the location for this scene. Kate's new Los Angeles home is actually in the Kahala neighborhood of Honolulu. Category:Season 4